


this ship will carry on

by TheFeels1504



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Face-Sitting, M/M, Minor Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Outfits for them? http://www.polyvore.com/summer_guy_outfit/set?id=127720748</p></blockquote>





	this ship will carry on

Michael wraps his arms under Luke's legs and lifts him up, slamming Luke against the hotel's door. Their lips connect in a hot, sloppy kiss and Michael is tracing his hands up Luke's torso. He pulls the shirt off of the boy's head and reconnects their lips. Luke moans and pants into Michael's mouth as he grinds their erections together. Michael fumbles with Luke's belt buckle before groaning with annoyance and settling with throwing Luke down on their bed. He climbs on top of the blonde and latches onto his neck, sucking a dark purple bruise. He licks and bites at another spot on Luke's neck. Luke throws his head back and lets out a languid moan.

"Fuck, Mikey." He hisses and rolls his hips up.

Luke tugs at the back of Michael's shirt as the older boy takes his nipple in his mouth and bites softly. Michael runs his tongue over the nipple and sucks before kissing his way down Luke's stomach. He tugs down the skin tight jeans and palms Luke's hard-on through the clad boxers. Luke whines loudly when Michael licks at the wet pre-come stain on his boxers, the fabric rubbing against the head of his cock.

" _Please_." He whimpers, lacing his fingers through Michael's purple hair. Michael tugs down Luke's boxers with his teeth then comes back up to his pelvis to bite at the skin. He latches his mouth to Luke's hip and sucks a large hickey. "Jesus, Michael." He sighs heavily.

Michael takes Luke in his hand and runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. He tongues the slit then swallows the rest of him, his nose just an inch from Luke's stomach. Luke grabs handfuls of Michael's hair and arches his back, moaning like a pornstar. Michael's head bobs at a slow pace and he looks up at Luke through his eyelashes.

"Ahh, fuck--my **_god_**. Mikey, please." Luke moans loudly and gives a full-body shudder.

Michael slips off with a wet pop and whispers in Luke's ear, "Tell me what you want. Beg for it."

"Michael, please fuck me. Fuck me till I can't walk anymore. I don't want to sit down tomorrow. I want to be reminded how hard you fucked me every time I try to sit down. Please, Mikey." Luke begs and almost immediately, Michael's eyes darken.

"You'll get two fingers for prep and my spit." Michael's voice is rough and deep and Luke nearly comes from it.

He nods eagerly and Michael slams his lips to the other's. Luke moans from the contact as Michael runs his tongue along Luke's bottom lip, playing with the lip ring and biting the already swollen lips. Michael lays down on his back and smirks, "I want you to sit on my face."

Luke blushes, but complies, gripping the mahogany headboard before literally sitting on his face. Luke's own face burns from embarrassment, but it quickly changes when he feels Michael press his tongue against Luke's hole. He whimpers as the older boy works his tongue to relax the puckered rim then shoves his tongue inside. Michael reaches up to grip Luke's hip tightly as the younger boy practically rides his tongue. Luke bit his lip from moaning too loudly as he pushed against Michael's face. Michael snakes one hand up and slips in his index finger, stretching Luke's hole with his tongue and finger.

"Please, 'nother."

Luke looks down between his legs to see the messy purple hair. He drags one of his hands down his body then tangles it in his boyfriend's hair, the other one pulling at his own blonde hair. Michael obliges, sliding in the second digit and performing the scissor motion. He thrusts the fingers in and out a couple times (along with his tongue in between) before pulling them out and tapping on Luke's leg twice. Luke whines, but does roll off of Michael. Michael pulls Luke's hips up and pushes his face down into the bed. He lightly trails his fingers over Luke's abused red hole causing Luke to shudder violently. 

"Are you ready?" Michael asks, pushing two spit slick fingers into Luke again. Luke gets caught between a low whine and a whimper as he nods in slow jerks. Michael slowly pushes in the tip of his dick and the younger boy tenses. "F-fuck, you're tight." Michael hisses when he bottoms out.

When Luke gives the signal, Michael doesn't need to be told twice. He rolls his hips, fucking into Luke at a languid pace. Michael reaches down, grips Luke's blonde hair tightly and yanks his head back. He changes the pace, thrusting at a brutal pace. The spit dried long ago and it's probably going to leave Luke with a pleasant ache, but all he cares about right now is how hard Michael's dick is slamming into his prostate. Luke curses loudly and grabs handfuls of the hotel's sheets. The familiar coil in their stomach is hot and tight and Michael is coming first, his hot come filling Luke's ass. Luke arches his back and comes with a loud shout, Michael fucking through their orgasms.

Michael pulls out of the blonde and rolls to his side, both panting heavily and sweat glistening on their skin. A comfortable silence fills the room and Luke could faintly hear Calum's RnB music playlist.

"Looks like they had the same idea." Luke grins and Michael pulls a confused expression. "Listen, you can hear Frank Ocean." Luke cocks an eyebrow and continues, "Cal only plays Frank Ocean when he's doing the do."

"But Ashton is--oh!  _Oh._ " Michael finally catches on and Luke is just laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Outfits for them? http://www.polyvore.com/summer_guy_outfit/set?id=127720748


End file.
